Textile tiles, for example, carpet tiles, have been used in many floor covering applications due to their ease of installation. Traditionally, carpet tiles have been installed in a manner that seeks to mimic the appearance of a broadloom installation. Since carpet tiles are cut from a textile web, the tiles are typically installed monolithically, that is, with all of the tiles oriented in the same direction, usually the machine direction. To facilitate the installation, an indicium, for example, an arrow, may be printed on the back of each tile to indicate how the tiles should be oriented. The installer simply rotates each tile as needed so the arrows are pointing in the same direction.
Carpet tiles have also been designed with various patterns and designs that allow the tiles to be installed “randomly.” As used herein, the term “random installation” generally refers to an installation technique in which each tile is oriented variably and indiscriminately with respect to an adjacent tile. For instance, in one exemplary random tile installation, the installer positions a first tile, and for each subsequent tile, the installer can choose one of four rotational positions (0, 90, 180, or 270 degrees) relative to the previous tile. After the tiles are arranged on the flooring surface, the installer is charged with reviewing the installation and reorienting any tiles that do not appear to have been laid randomly, based on the particular installer's perception. Unfortunately, by reconfiguring the tiles in this manner, some degree of true randomness of the installation is substituted by the judgment of the installer. Further, this step of reorienting tiles to create a more random “look” in the installer's view is both time-consuming and burdensome.
In some cases, the tiles may be provided with an arrow indicating the machine direction to assist the installer with rotating the tiles in a more “random” manner. However, if the installer focuses too much effort on trying to orient the arrows, and thereby the tiles, randomly, the installer may intentionally or inadvertently use a pattern of rotation, such that the resulting installation may not be random at all. Thus, there is a need for a method and system that provides a more truly random installation as compared with conventional tile systems, without placing a burden on the installer.